Electrical fittings are commonly used to connect electrical cables and flexible conduit to electrical boxes. Conventional electrical fittings are usually attached to the electrical box from the outside of the box.
Conventional electrical fittings are typically connected to the exterior wall of an electrical box. In an old work situation, the outside of the electrical box is typically nested within the surrounding wall, and, in order to connect the conventional electrical fitting, the drywall surrounding the box must be removed and replaced, causing extended time for removing and reinstalling the drywall and replacing or repairing the wall surface. Thus, because of the extensive wall disruption and lengthy time to repair the wall, conventional electrical fittings are not ideally suited for connection of cable and flexible conduit to an old work electrical box.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electrical fitting and method that enables securing flexible metal electrical conduit to an electrical box but eliminates the need to remove and subsequently repair the wall surrounding the box.